


Garden Glow

by ScarlettLioness



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLioness/pseuds/ScarlettLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with Kai's Child , Hilary is about to find life a tad more difficult. A new tournament approaches fast and the bladers learn things aren't what they seem. What does the future hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Edition 2016** _

**Chapter 1: It's Happening**

* * *

 

.

Hilary Tachibana had been staring at the positive test in her hands for over what had to be an hour, looking at the stick which taunted her with the truth; that she was pregnant. Now staring at the test only made her anxious with every possible scenario going through her mind.

But just how can I tell Kai that I am pregnant? "I can't just waltz up to him during practice..." Hilary’s thoughts were overwhelming.

Unbeknownst to her though, she was not home alone. The bathroom door swung open, revealing her father standing in the doorway. Surprised, Hilary dropped the test stick and stood up. Her father gave an apologetic look and made a move to close the door till he noticed the test on the floor. That's when everything went wrong, the man's face twisted and redden.

"Papa, let me explain, please-" Hilary tried to defuse her father's temper but the damage and evidence were too much for him.

The young girl's words cut off as the older man grab her arm and dragged her to a room. "Tou-chan, please let me talk!" Her pleading fell on deaf ears when they entered her room. He pushed her onto the bed. The sound of silence was deafening until he spoke, voice strained with emotion.

"It finally happened! After being with those no good PUNKS you got yourself pregnant!" The older man said, brushing back his graying dark brown hair. "I want your things packed and I want you gone. I shouldn't have trusted you to not be like other girls today. That's what you all think about, spreading your legs." His accusation stung.

Hilary didn't stand for what he said though, "Enough! I've had it with you Papa, those 'no good punks' as you call them are my best friends! Yes, I admit that I made a mistake in getting pregnant, but father, I am not a hussy spreading them open like you think!" she yelled back. Her face flushed a healthy shade but she planted herself straight and stared down the man who was supposed to love her unconditionally.

Heido Tachibana looked at his daughter, she looked so much like her mother, but the sense of shame that clouded his judgment was there. He turned to leave the room, yelling back to Hilary, "LEAVE! And don't call me 'Papa', my daughter wouldn't shame me like you did." He left, leaving Hilary in her room, alone and cold.

She moved towards her closet, taking out the only suit case she had and pulling down clothes from the hangers and drawers. Holding back the tears, she tried to finish the task at hand. Packing the last of the clothing, she moved back on the bed when her eye caught the nightstand, where pictures of all the tournaments that had come and gone were arranged. Soon enough, she saw one of pictures she had hand-drawn, stuck on the mirror. It brought back pleasant memories, when they all have been much younger and the sport of Beyblade had garnered even more attention.

She took the picture and slid it into her backpack, already growing heavier, with extra clothing that wouldn't fit in her suitcase. She gathered the rest of what she needed, and when she was done she grabbed the last picture in her room, a family portrait.

* * *

.

Heido stood outside, his temper still hot from learning what his only child had just done. Taking out a tobacco pipe from his coat pocket and lighting it, he inhaled a deep breath through it. The man's thoughts went back to his daughter, Hilary had always been such a good girl, her excellent grades had made him proud.

But soon she grew up and met other people. Bladers. Misfits. Her grades lowered- though they remained in the top percentage- but still she continued to socialize with them. When the day came when she brought news she had begun dating one of these so-called bladers, Heido demanded to meet him. He was introduced to a young man called Kai, and wasn't very impressed with the boy's appearance. Tattoos and hoodlum appearance was all he saw. He didn't even have a real job, just a foreigner who was famous for playing a so-called 'sport'.

He should have nipped it in the bud soon as possible, but he had hoped that she would've come to her senses and overcome this attraction for the boy. Now he regretted waiting; she had disgraced herself.

Another plume of smoke went into the air, and as he traced the smoke, his eyes locked with a familiar set of crimson ones.

.

Kai Hiwatari stood outside the gate of the Tachibana residence as he did every day to walk his girlfriend to the dojo. He walked through the gate, not expecting to meet with Heido Tachibana; the man had always made it known he didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual but for the sake of his girlfriend, he stayed quiet.

The two men stared each other down before Heido threw his wooden pipe. Anger no longer contained, he shouted, exploded in rage, walking right up to the young man and grabbing a hold of his jacket.

"You...YOU! It's YOUR fault what happened to my girl! I should never have let her be around you in the first place, you foreign TRASH! My daughter would have never been allowed near you to begin with if I had it my way!"

Kai made no move except to twist the older man's hand, easily removing the grip Heido had on his jacket. He spoke to the man with brusque tone, "I would appreciate if you didn't scream accusations at me, Tachibana-san." Kai clenched his fist to ease his anger towards the older man.

"IT'S your fault,she's...pregnant!" The senior accused, the young man's eyes widening for a short moment. He didn't bother to speak to Hilary's father any longer and headed inside the house.

It didn't take him long to find her room, the door was wide open and Hilary was on her bed, staring at the near bare room. Going up to the girl, he crouched down to her eye level, letting one finger fall under her chin and moving it up to see her eyes. Ruby red eyes with unshed tears still pooling around the lashes met his crimson ones, their hands coming together. "Hilary, is it true?"

Feeling her hands tighten in his, Kai knew the words were true. "Hilary, I would never be angry with you nor would I blame you..." He replied, his voice soft and warm.

Hilary placed her hand on the side of his cheek, caressing the skin. Kai's guard dropped around her no matter what, in these quiet moments when it was just the two of them. He leaned forward and met her lips for a chaste kiss, feeling her arms wrap around his neck and body, moving closer to him. No more words were needed. Hilary reached for the bags that had been crammed to their fullest and turned for a moment, looking at the room that had been hers for the last seventeen years of her life. A sigh escaped her lips.

Kai was now waiting by the doorway, watching his girlfriend look one last time around the room. "It's okay, I'm just a little sad, that's all. It was my home I have just as many memories here as I do in the dojo." Hilary spoke soberly.

"Hn, well now we'll make our own memories," he said, reaching for one of the bags. He placed his hand on her back, leading the way back down the stairs and to the door; until they reached the gate, stopping only when Hilary's father spoke one last time.

"Hilary."

The brunette turned to listen to the man. "Yes, Tou-chan?" She asked hopefully, perhaps he changed his mind. The next words he said, however, crushed her.

"You can only come back if you agree never to have the child or go back to that boy."

She didn't even hesitate with her reply, "I would never give up on our child like that, Tou-chan." Her voice broke "I am sorry. I know you wanted things to go differently but it happened, goodbye Papa. I will always love you."

The young couple began walking down the street, leaving Heido Tachibana alone on the front lawn of his house, with nothing but a broken pipe on the grass.

* * *

I want to thank all you readers here on Archive of our own for sticking with me on this story .Sorry it's taken so long 

Appreciation goes to Shadowofthebird for editing 


	2. Chapter 2 : Uncharted

**2016 Edition**

** Chapter 2  Life’s Uncharted **

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                      .

From Hilary's former home, the two had walked to the house that Kai had inherited from his grandfather. Kai looked at his girlfriend, the brunette still seeming hurt from the earlier argument with her father. In hopes of distracting her, he spoke.

"Hilary, do you remember when I first brought you to my house?" Said girl stopped for a moment, her face screwing up in thought, "Oh I remember when Tyson got drunk from that sake and beer and the boys snuck past Gramps." Her eyes brightened a bit at the memory. The Dragoon blader had snored so loudly that no one could sleep that night. "You told me that was one of the reasons why you still kept the house." More pep in her step, she continued walking.

"I also seem to recall you saying that I, quote, 'have terrible sense décor'." As if the idea of himself spending hours picking which colors went in a home was what he did in spare time.

"What are you smirking about?" Asked the brunette.

"Honestly Hils, can you imagine me spending the time to figure that shit out?" He said coolly.

Hilary immediately started laughing at the thought, "Oh god Kai, don't worry, I'll be sure to protect your masculinity from the color swatches and curtains." She tugged on his arm and when he growled out a protest she just pacified him with a kiss. Seeing the gate, she tugged him more. "Come on slowpoke, if am going to redo a whole house I might as well get a head start"

In the house, they were met with simple décor. Hilary found the couch and fell into the soft embrace, her bag falling the ground at the same time, as Kai walked over to the couch and slid into the space next to her.

"We do need to talk, Hilary," he voiced.

Hilary rolled on her back so that she faced her boyfriend legs draped over his lap, eyebrows pulled together with worry, "O-oh okay...what do you want to talk about?"

"There's bound to be talk about us once you start showing." He began to trace random patterns on the exposed skin of her legs as he spoke.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, I won't let anyone hurt you or our unborn child." Kai knew that once the news hit the media, then everything would go apeshit for them.

"I know you will Kai, but I am afraid of what they'll say about you, the team especially. I... I don't want to seem like a burden to you."

"Hilary, don't you ever think that you are a burden to any of us, you're the heart of the team, no matter what anyone says."

Hilary looked into Kai's eyes and they held each other's gaze for a few moments, seeing the determined look in both ruby red and crimson. She smiled and had to wonder how she got lucky enough to have fallen for such a great guy, and for him to have fallen for her as well.

* * *

 

After settling Hilary's things in their now home, they walked to the dojo. Many of the teams and friends of the bladers were supposed to meet up and talk about a new tournament in the near future. They had just entered the first set of doors, taking off their shoes when two loud and familiar voices began arguing.

"DAICHI! GET BACK HERE, THAT MEAT BUN IS MINE!" Said trouble maker came rushing past them, along with the noise and commotion.

"Haha, not anymore! I grabbed it. Face it old man, you are just too slow!" Daichi yelled back. The others in the room only laughed more when Tyson went to grab the young boy for payback. Hilary was trying her hardest not to snort with laughter.

Kai had it with their childish antics and pulled the two 'children' apart. "Cool it you two, seriously. How did you win the championships when you act like five-year-olds all the time?"

Dachi happily ate the rest of the bun, making sure to stick out his tongue to Tyson for good measure.

The older boy glared at the younger one. He mumbled under his breath, "They always take the brat's side..." Before sulking away to try and find more food before Dachi got to it.

Soon everyone had arrived at the Dojo , there was even an invitation was extended to the old BEGA team which, much to Hilary's dismay, meant Ming Ming was there. The pop pre-madonna was receiving affection from Kenny, which meant just looking at her while she talked about herself.

Hilary couldn't stand the girl, no matter how much of a good blader she was. She was distracted from her thoughts however when she heard her name shouted, and found herself on the other end of Mariah and Emily. The two girls were the closest to best friends that Hilary ever had. She had been developing closer friendship ties with the other girls as well, even if she still didn't blade. "Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you guys!"

* * *

.

While the many of teams mingled and talked together, there was an unwelcomed guest lurking in the background, watching everything unfold.

'All the teams have finally gathered'

The body moved closer to the home. Careful to avoid the lights, he crept up to a window and glanced inside. Hoping the information received by watching would make his master pleased.

* * *

.

As time went on, both Kai and Hilary gave each other a knowing look, part of what they had discussed had been to tell their friends the truth. Taking a stand next to Kai ,the mood in the room changed as he turned to cut the music off, "Both Hilary and I found out some news today..." He paused, ensuring all eyes were on him and Hilary. "Hilary is pregnant."

The silence was short lived as the news was celebrated by cheers from the crowd.

"OMG!"

"YAHOO! Way to go, Kai!"

"Fantastic!"

Hilary was dragged back to the girls only section of the room, and Mariah immediately started the conversation on who the baby would take after.

Kai's didn't suffer nearly as much, mostly because the male perspective didn't allow the furious talk or emotion, so instead they traded jabs and knowing sly looks.

.

* * *

 

The figure outside took notice of the news and immediately disappeared. Knowing such information would be welcomed by it's benefactor.

 

* * *

Appreciation goes to Shadowofthebird again for editing 

 


End file.
